ep_defensefandomcom-20200214-history
Badges
ABOUT In the game, the player can receive several badges for completing tasks such as beating bosses, events, or leveling. Very few give you rewards. Gameplay Badges As you play the game, you will get badges for reaching milestones, defeating hard bosses, or just joining the game. These badges are not added in to fit any holiday or event. Welcome to Entry Point Defense "You have graced Entry Point Defense with your presence!" You obtain this badge by simply pressing play. Nothing else. You may technically obtain a Pistolman. Level Badges Upon reaching certain levels, the player will receive greater and greater levels. The player may obtain towers at any level but these are milestones representing big numbers. Level 10 "You reached level 10! Nice!" Play long enough to reach level 10. This can usually be done in one successful playthrough. The player obtains Rogue. Level 20 "You reached level 20! Sweet!" Play long enough to reach level 20. At this point leveling gets hard unless you have double EXP. The player obtains Mercenary. Level 30 "You reached level 30! Epic!" Play long enough to reach level 30. The game becomes very easy for you at this point but keep going for better and better towers. Ironically, the player receives no tower. Level 40 "You reached level 40! Amazing!" Play long enough to reach level 40. The game may become boring as obtainable towers appear less and less and you begin shredding through waves in hope of getting the badge "? ? ?". The player receives the overpowered Bombarder. Level 50 "You reached level 50! Crazy!" Play long enough to reach level 50. There is arguably no point in playing anymore unless you are being forced to play for rewards. You do not receive anything but continue going. ? ? ? "₮Ⱨ₳₮ ₩₳₴ ₮ⱧɆ ₣łⱤ₴₮ ₵Ⱨ₳ⱠⱠɆ₦₲Ɇ ł'VɆ Ⱨ₳Đ ₣ØⱤ ₳ ₩ⱧłⱠɆ" A real challenge. Upon defeating S.C. Commander, there is a chance that another boss will spawn, deleting jeeps to repel the glitch. Jackdaw will then spawn, known as Overlord. Very few have beaten him. Event Badges On certain holidays, for example, Christmas or Halloween, there is a likely chance for an event to happen that gives players a tower along with a badge. They come in many ways, like defeating a boss to just joining the game/ Vanquished King Jack "After a long, arduous battle, you finally defeated King Jack. Have a new tower for your efforts!" This event was available from 10/6/19 to 10/31/19. The user would have to complete the game, earning a new tower only findable in the Legacy Edition known as Baby Hellfire which was later reworked in 1.7. Upon defeating the S.C Commander, the player(s) would be faced with several waves and eventually a boss known as King Jack. Upon defeating the boss, they would obtain the tower Hellfire. For more information, read the page Spooktober 2019. Found Present "You searched far and wide, and alas, have found the Christmas Present! Enjoy a new tower!" This event was available from 12/11/19 to 12/31/19. The event was highly simple, they would have to find a present hidden around the map. Doing so would earn them the tower Workshop. For more in-depth information, read Christmas 2019. 2020 Celebration "You played Entry Point Defense on the first day of 2020!" The event is similar to "Welcome to Entry Point Defense." Simply join the game the day v1.7.3b was announced, 12/31/19 to 1/1/20. The spread between the days is due to the developer uploading the event late. For more information, read New Years 2020. Miscellaneous Badges Sometimes their will be placeholder badges and or just badges people will obtain randomly. These sorts of badges are not gotten through normal means. Placeholder Badges " " Placeholder Badges are badges made for other badges such as Gameplay or Event Badges. They usually signal an event.